


Location: Talon

by Tallihensia



Series: Locations [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fireworks are used to spread love in Smallville... it spreads a bit further than planned and sex in the Talon is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location: Talon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** underage sex
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Has nothing to do time- or universe-wise with the other Location stories. All Locations are independent of each other, only thing in common is porn in various places. Cross-posted to [my Livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/32865.html).

## Location: Talon

"Love! It's all about love and I will show my love to all!"

Clark stopped and stared at the crazy man in the street. What was this all about? Other people started to gather to see what he doing. Twilight was falling in these times of early days, but there was enough light to see him.

The guy stared at the air, then glanced at his watch. A little desperately, he proclaimed his love again. "It's for love! Love will brighten the skies and show to all where the true light lives!"

A burst above them made everybody jump and then they all looked up. Fireworks above them, in red and green streaks over the air. Then another one.

"Love!" The man threw his arms in the air, beaming happily.

"Guess I'm not the only one to bring in fireworks."

A voice in Clark's ear made him jump again and he turned to glare at Lex, who was grinning unrepentantly at him. The smile was so open and so inviting Clark in with the joke that he instantly melted and joined with Lex in the grin. He remembered his birthday, the fireworks that Lex had given him. The model that had been hanging off Lex's arm. But the fireworks had been for him.

"Ow," Clark suddenly yelped, slapping at his arm and then looking puzzled as he didn't see anything there.

Lex looked worriedly at him, then glanced around. "Stupid. Whatever was in the fireworks, the ash is falling down on us. You must have gotten a hot piece."

Clark was starting to feel a little faint. Ash, great. He could just bet what was in the fireworks. Green. Wonderful. He was really feeling dizzy.

"Let's get you inside," Lex urged, putting his arms around Clark to help him into the Talon.

Around them, people started drifting together, in twos and threes.

"Love," came the breath from a dozen voices. "Love."

Clark looked at the man in his arms, helping him, and felt a wave of possessiveness wash through him. Green... and red. There had been red in the fireworks too, and it was freeing.

"Lex," Clark growled, still not back to full strength, not with the green meteor flakes over him, yet wanting something, wanting it now.

Lex looked at him, startled by the tone in his voice, and his eyes met Clark's. His pupils dilated, and his lids dipped down as he saw Clark's intent and it invoked his own.

"Clark are you okay?" Lana came towards them, but Clark barely gave her a glance.

"Go away, Lana," Clark said, his focus a lot closer. How had he never seen before how delicious Lex was? How slender and luscious? He'd seen it once, when he'd come for a car... and he'd almost explored the idea then, but that time he'd decided to play and had waited a bit too long. This time, Lex was here, and Clark was here, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

He pulled Lex in closer and kissed him.

Gasps from all around the Talon were heard, but ignored.

Lex leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Clark to enter in, just as he had always opened up for Clark.

There was a bump from behind, pushing them out of the way and breaking them from the kiss. Clark needed Lex's steadying hands and he looked around. More of the people from outside were coming in, seeking partners out, looking for love. As the ash got mixed in, even those who hadn't been outside started to succumb.

Lex tugged Clark's arm, pulling him over to the back where there were some of the small couches. Great idea. Clark approved. He went with Lex willingly, knocking into tables and people as he went and not caring. He was dizzy, he was hungry, he was in love and lust.

"Clark," Lex whispered as he pushed Clark down onto a couch.

There were sounds all around them, some of them horrified, others wondering in their discovery. A moan was heard near them.

Clark echoed it as Lex nibbled on his neck. He could feel every lick, every bite, all of it was heightened on his sensitized skin, this side of pain but pleasure instead. Clark placed his hand on Lex's head and held him there for a long moment before stoking down Lex's back, feeling the smooth shirt crinkle under his hand as he moved it down.

Lex bit Clark's shirt and worried at it, letting out a little growl as his hands worked at Clark's buttons. Clark laughed, the comparison of Lex and terriers coming to mind. Looking up with still a piece of cloth between his teeth, Lex grinned. He let the cloth fall out of his mouth, landing wetly on Clark's chest. Clark reached up and placed his fingers on Lex's lips. Lex kissed the fingertips and then sucked them in, sucking while they stared at each other.

Bringing his other hand off Lex's back, Clark brought it around and touched Lex's face. First gently, watching while Lex sucked his fingers on the other hand, then he laid the whole palm flat, fingers curving out along the edges of Lex's eyes, which dipped low in response before opening to stare at him again.

Clark wiggled his fingers inside Lex's mouth, feeling Lex's tongue playing with him. It was too much. Clark pulled his fingers out and used his other hand to guide Lex's head to meet him in another kiss. They both explored with their tongues, sucking deep and lips pushing together.

When they parted, both had saliva dripping out the sides of their mouths. Clark licked his away and then watched as Lex did the same. That was hot.

Lex pulled his eyes away and looked down the length of Clark, his eyes almost as textural as his hands. "I want to fuck you, Clark."

Clark's mouth curved up, hearing that from his friend. Lex might want to, but he wasn't the one in charge here. Clark sat up, forcing Lex to move off him. "You might want that, Lex, and on another day I might let you. Today, though, you'll be the one face down over this couch."

With a laugh, Lex curved his body in an invitation. Hips kilted to one side, body curving, neck very lightly tilted in the other direction, one leg slightly extended out. His shirt was all askew from Clark's hands mauling it earlier, and it just added to the overall effect.

As the moment paused, there was an awareness of the rest of the Talon. Standing up, Clark looked around. The Talon patrons were all in corners, over tables, at the counter. Twos, threes, an occasional foursome, and some just watching while loving their own hands. Clark could see Chloe with Lana at the counter, with Lana propped up on it, Chloe curving over her. Pete was at a table with his girlfriend of the week, with his face buried in her breasts.

This was going to be one of those freak meteorite events where nobody would remember anything when it was all over, wasn't it? As Lex dropped his pose and laughed at Clark, Clark fiercely wanted to deny it. He wanted not just this moment but more after. He wanted Lex now and always. He wanted to run off with Lex to Metropolis and never ever look back.

"Stop brooding," Lex whispered into Clark's ear as he stepped up to him and twined around him. He nibbled on Clark's neck, sucking on the collarbone.

That... that actually hurt, a little. Clark put his arms around Lex and moaned, tilting his head to give more room. The combination of the sensual with a touch of the pain was exquisite. If Clark remembered after he came down from the red, he would have to keep powdered green dust around for other recreational uses.

"I want you," Clark whispered to Lex. He tried to calculate the odds of keeping Lex with him once the ash had worn off.

"I've always wanted you," Lex said back with complete sincerity, his hands trailing up Clark's neck and into his hair. He used his grip in the hair to tug Clark to his mouth, preventing more conversation with kisses.

They pressed tight against each other, feeling the hardness beneath the other's pants. It was time. Enough of the preliminaries. Clark shifted to put his leg between Lex's and then he lifted up a bit.

Lex gasped, his head tilting back, his hands tightening around Clark's back, holding him in place even as he pushed his hips forward, undulating on Clark's leg. "Yes..." he hissed.

Clark lifted his leg higher, wishing he had his unnatural strength to lift Lex up. His own strength would have to do. He looked behind and then put his foot onto the edge of the couch. Lex rode the change, his eyes laughing, his hands on Clark's waist balancing. "Ride the Farmboy," Lex snickered, even as he rocked on the leg, pushing his erection onto Clark's hard thigh.

"Ride hard, Lex, for I'll be plowing you soon." Clark grinned wickedly as he helped Lex to rock, lifting as he could.

"Dirty, Clark," Lex responded to the talk, sparkling at Clark, brightening even as his body wound tighter. He was starting to gasp, his eyes dipping down with more attention to the feelings.

Clark's grip on Lex's hips tightened, pressing through the fabric to the flesh below. He wanted flesh. He dropped his leg, steadying Lex as Lex lurched into him. Without waiting for Lex to regain his balance, Clark reached for Lex's zipper, pulling it down and breaking the button with the force of his action.

"Want me?" Lex purred, sliding his body along Clark's and working a little more gently at Clark's button and zipper but just as efficiently.

"Yes..." Clark pushed Lex's pants down, torn between what to grab first. He went for the obvious, feeling Lex's long dick. It was slender yet strong, just like Lex himself. A tentative rub along, then Clark brought his hand up to lick it for better slide.

While Clark was doing that, Lex slipped to the floor. He grinned up at Clark and then took Clark's penis into his mouth. He slurped loudly, wetting the length and then he wasted no time starting to bob quickly, back and forth and back and forth. Clark gasped, his body thrusting forward. Lex took the move and rocked for more.

"God damn you, Lex," Clark growled and pulled Lex off. He was going to come if Lex kept that up, and he wanted to be inside Lex.

With a grin, Lex raised gracefully to his feet. "All part of the game," he curled his arms around Clark's neck and kissed him. "Where do you want me?"

Clark kept his hands around Lex and looked around the Talon. The place was full of hot sweaty bodies in various stages of sex. The smell was overwhelming and intoxicating. Clark could see Lana flat on the counter, her black hair dangling down as her head arched up. Blonde hair was all he saw of Chloe, her face buried between Lana's legs. They looked good together and were welcome to each other. Clark had Lex.

There were some tables clear now, but Clark didn't want to move to them. The couch they'd claimed earlier was still theirs. "Lean over it," Clark said, his voice rough as he turned Lex around.

"Yes," Lex hissed as he pulled off his pants and rummaged in the pocket. He unfolded his wallet and handed Clark a slender tube of lube. "Don't waste it," Lex warned, "That's all there is."

If Clark had his speed, he could run to the drugstore around the corner and be back before Lex could get cold with all the lube they needed. He didn't, they would have to do and make this moment count. Clark hoped like hell that Lex would remember it. He hoped that he would. Being on the red tended to leave him with fuzzy memories and he wanted to keep this one for ages. He wanted Lex now. He wanted him forever.

Lex leaned over the couch, his butt up in the air over the hump of the arm, his face to the cushions, his arm bracing him in the position. He thrust a few times into the arm of the couch, humping it as he had Clark's leg. "Not as nice as your leg," Lex grinned, "but it'll do."

Clark growled, jealous of the couch. He wanted everything of Lex. Minding the scarcity of the lube, Clark spit licked his fingers and then roughly started opening Lex up. Lex didn't seem to mind either the spit nor the roughness. He moaned into the fingers. "Yes, Clark, yes. There. Another finger, please. Come on, spread it out. More, please, more, Clark."

Prepping was the worst part of loving a guy. Clark just wanted to be able to shove into Lex right this exact moment and to the hell with prep. But then, even the girls wanted some prep. It was sexy, done right. Clark was just impatient right now

"Now," Lex hissed, twisting around. "It's enough. Fuck me, Clark, take me now."

Clark wasn't inclined to argue. He pulled his fingers out and then squirted the lube directly in, not wasting a drop.

He pushed inside, gasping as he did. Under him, he could hear Lex gasping as well. Lex was tight. So friggin' tight. It was like being enveloped by a hot tight oven. Clark had been in exploding ovens before, and he'd been in tight places, but never combined like this before. Lex was more intense than anything.

"You're mine," Clark cried as he pushed all the way in. "Lex!"

"Yes," Lex agreed as he pushed back against Clark's hips. He braced his feet against the floor, his hands on the couch, and was more than a passive recipient. "Come on!"

"I am!" Clark pulled out and pushed in again, harder. His balls slapped on Lex's ass. Lex grunted, taking the movement into the couch and then pushing back again.

Clark fucked Lex steadily, absorbing each slide through into his very synapses, his being. He listened for Lex's cries and moans, angling his thrusts until he knew what was the best for Lex.

"Clark, always, Clark, always..." Lex moaned under him, his fingers clenching into the couch, his head turned out as he gasped for air. The words between the gasps showed how much they meant to him, as it would have been easier to just moan and take it.

It made Clark shift his grip around to try and grab more skin. He loved the fucking, being inside Lex. At the same time, he wanted more of Lex. More, just... more.

Stopping for a moment, Clark changed his feet position until he could lean over Lex and kiss him on the side of his mouth. Lex turned as much as he could and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Clark sucked it into his mouth and swallowed, licking Lex's tongue and savoring the taste before reluctantly letting him go and pulling up again.

Clark hauled Lex up with him so that they were standing, back to front. He wrapped his arms around Lex's chest and tucked his head against Lex's, mouth to back of neck as he fucked him while they stood. Lex held onto the couch with his hands and rocked with the motions.

The sounds Lex had been making weren't happening. Lex wasn't objecting, and was willingly participating, however Clark didn’t think this angle was doing as much for Lex as the other.

With a sigh and a last kiss to Lex's neck, Clark stepped back and pushed Lex over the couch again. Lex reached his hand back to hold Clark's tightly before he let go and readjusted himself on the couch, finding another good angle. He rubbed his pelvis against the arm and then nodded at Clark.

Clark placed his big hands on Lex's hips and dug in, watching the way his fingers sank in the flesh. There would be bruises there tomorrow, something for Lex to remember. Clark pushed back in, sliding along the now familiar territory. It was a path he wanted to travel again and never stop.

He rotated his hips, trying for different angles to make Lex scream. The gasps and little choked off cries were back, which was probably enough. There were other screams reverberating through the Talon right now, they didn't want to be just one of the crowd. It was enough to make Lex happy.

Steady strokes, in and out. Clark felt home as he moved inside Lex. He was full of this completely odd mix of both limitless joy where he wanted to stay forever, and the pure physical pleasure that kept building up and demanding a finish because he couldn't keep spiraling like this.

He could feel the pressure building in his body as he pushed and pulled, never completely out before he was fully in again. It was getting there. His balls were tightening. "Come on, Lex," Clark gasped, wanting Lex to come first. "Fuck. Just... come on."

"You come, Clark," Lex flexed his ass, pressing interior muscles on Clark's dick just when Clark couldn't deal with it, he was already so close.

With a cry, Clark came, his last thrust sliding in along his own come until he rammed up at the end and folded down over Lex. He rested there for a few moments, feeling Lex still moving under him, as restricted as those movements were.

After some time, Clark stood up, pulling regretfully out and watching his dick deflate to his normal size. He liked himself in full erection better. Sated, it just flopped around and wasn't so cool, especially when he thought of what he could do to Lex with it if he could only get his erection back. His dick didn't even twitch at the thought, having spilled all his vitality out.

Lex wiggled off the couch, then sat down in it, his hand busy at his own still impressive erection.

It wasn't fair, to have Lex still wanting while Clark was so tired. He should have come while Clark was inside of him. Clark knelt down heavily, his knees thumping solidly into the ground. He thought about a blow job, but it was all he could do to reach out a hand and grip over Lex's hands.

"Clark," Lex hissed, throwing his head back as little white spurts came out between his fingers.

Clark leaned in and licked the spurts off Lex's fingers, getting each finger, down to the webs, between and along the sides.

"Ah, Clark," Lex opened his hands and let them be cleaned by Clark.

Around them, people were starting to stir. Clark could feel his own red meteor rock dropping off in intensity level and the weakness from the green translating to just a normal after-sex lack of energy. "Lex," Clark whispered. "Please."

Lex's eyes glittered, still energized despite his equal participation in the sex. "Anything. Anything at all, Clark."

Clark could hear some confused murmurings around them as people started to pick themselves up and wonder what had happened.

"Please," Clark repeated, "Please remember."

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
